GILL ARCH
by madeh18
Summary: Cuma cerita basi tentang remaja ababil, di mana lo suka sama orang yang ternyata tidak percaya dengan cinta masa SMA, tiba-tiba setelah itu lo malah suka sama orang yang menjengkelkan, yang sebelumnya ngefans sama sahabat lo, yang juga tidak percaya dengan cinta masa SMA. FF ini untuk kalian yang sebentar lagi pisah kelas. Warning: TYPO(S) dan OOC akut. SMAIndonesia!AU


**GILL ARCH**

**Karena Cinta dan Persahabatan sebenarnya bertolak belakang dan dibatasi oleh suatu tiang, layaknya Lengkung Insang yang berfungsi sebagai tempat menempelnya Tapis Insang dan Filamen Insang di sisi yang lain. /APA INI? /GAKNYAMBUNG /ABAIKAN**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Om Tadatoshi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah setelah beberapa minggu yang melelahkan, mungkin Aika Yamada pikir akan sedikit menjadi penyemangat untuknya. Pertunjukkan balet untuk musim ini akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Mau tidak mau sebagai balerina muda berbakat, gadis berrambut panjang dan bergelombang itu harus latihan setiap hari demi keberhasilan pertunjukkannya.

Pemikiran itu juga diperkuat dengan perutnya yang sudah terisi saat sarapan. Roti panggang dan sekaleng susu sapi cap beruang dengan naga sebagai ikon iklannya memang sarapan terbaik, setidaknya untuk hari ini. Langkah kakinya pun tanpa beban seiring dengan pembicaraan dalam hatinya mengingat latihannya sore ini diliburkan.

Hidup memang menyenangkan. Tapi, sayang sekali, roda masih berputar. Dan...

BRUKKK. Tepat sekali.

"IKIII! BERHENTI ATAU GUE GUNTING CELANA LOOO!"

Suara itu terdengar bertepatan dengan tertabraknya Aika oleh seorang pemuda berkulit agak gelap dengan iris mata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, biru tua.

Aduh... Terdengar pula suara menggerutu dari Aika dan pemuda tersebut. Disusul dengan suara kaki yang berlari mendekati mereka.

"Sorry, sorr.. Ah lo Ka, sorry gue ga bermaksud cari masalah sama lo pagi ini. Gue duluan ya!", ujar pemuda yang ternyata bernama Daiki Aomine, sambil meneruskan lari paginya disusul oleh pemuda lain yang ternyata sedang mengejarnya.

Teriakan yang terdengar sebelumnya ternyata berasal dari pemuda yang mengejar Daiki. Pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu juga terlihat mengenggam gunting. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seijuro Akashi? Ketua OSIS baru di sekolah Aika yang terkenal selalu bersama ayang guntingnya.

"Huh, apaan sih Daiki pagi-pagi cari masalah aja, sama Seijuro lagi. Cari mati apa dia?", gerutu Aika sambil membersihkan roknya yang sedikit terkena debu lantai.

Sebelum akhirnya Aika siap untuk pergi ke kelas setelah insiden beberapa detik yang lalu, seorang gadis menghampirinya sambil terengah-engah.

"Ai.. Ka.. Hah... Hah... Kamu ketemu Sei sama ketua klub basket itu ga?", tanya sang gadis yang masih berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Eh, Tsumi dari mana? Kok lari-lari? Ketemu sih tadi ga tau lari kemana tuh mereka. Kamu ngejar mereka?"

"Huff, iya Ai. Tadi tuh ada rapat gabungan OSIS sama ketua klub, tapi ketua klub basket itu.. Siapa namanya? Yang sekarang temen sekelas kamu"

"Daiki."

"Iya, itu Daiki dateng paling telat...

**_Flashback_**

"Ya, teman-teman semua. Terima kasih telah hadir dalam rapat gabungan pagi ini dan menyerahkan program kerja tepat waktu. Semoga segala kegiatan kita untuk memajukan sekolah ini lancar. Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu melaporkan agenda kegiatan klub..."

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Kata penutup dari Seijuro pun terhenti ketika terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar. Seijuro pun menghela napas panjang setelah seorang pemuda, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Daiki, membuka pintu. Peserta yang lain justru berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan napas dan menguatkan mental.

"Anda terlambat satu jam, Ketua Klub Basket SMA Teiko, Daiki Aomine.", ujar Seijuro dingin, sambil memejamkan mata.

"Umm, sorry Ur-"

Mata Seijuro langsung terbuka dan menatap Daiki tajam. Mentang-mentang dulu se-geng saat SMP, Daiki masih kebiasaan memanggil Seijuro dengan nama 'Uro'. Malu ceritanya.

Daiki pun segera meralat kata-katanya. "Maksud gue, sorry Bapak Seijuro Akashi, Ketua OSIS SMA Teiko. Gue telat bangun jadi baru dateng deh. Umm, udah selesai ya rapatnya? Hehe", ujar Daiki sambil senyum-senyum watados dan menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Mata Seijuro pun memejam lagi, sepertinya dia sudah lelah dengan kelakuan Daiki yang tidak pernah berubah dari SMP. Sambil memasukkan tangan kanan ke saku celananya, terlihat para peserta rapat sudah mulai merinding disko. Gunting merahnya kini sudah berada di sisi kanan tubuh Seijuro seiring munculnya seringai maut andalannya.

"Tepat sekali Bapak Daiki, rapat pagi ini sudah selesai. Ada masalah? Oh iya, apakah anda hari ini sudah membawa program kerja klub basket selama setahun ke depan yang saya minta dari dua minggu yang lalu? Hm?"

_Speechless_. Tentu saja Daiki lupa membawanya. Padahal Satsuki Momoi, teman semasa kecilnya yang menjabat sebagai Sekretaris Klub Basket sekaligus menjadi Penanggung Jawab Klub Basket Putri (sebut saja ketua untuk bagian putri), sudah mengingatkannya melalui sms tadi pagi. Tapi apa daya? Terlambat bangun membuatnya tergesa-gesa dan tidak sempat membaca sms Hpnya, bahkan lupa membawanya.

"Umm sorry Ur-.."

Mata dengan iris merah menyala menatap tajam Daiki lagi. Daiki pun berusaha menelan ludah dan meralat kata-katanya kembali.

"Uhh, sorry Seijuro, gara-gara buru-buru gue lupa bawa _flash disk_. Nanti sore deh ya gue ambil?", ujar Daiki masih sambil nyengir watados.

"Ya udah gapapa, yang penting harus hari ini ya soalnya pihak sekolah mintanya hari ini, biar lancar kegiatan klub ka-", ujar sang sekretaris OSIS, Katsumi Minami, yang kata-katanya terhenti oleh Seijuro.

"Katsumi. Kita sudah memberi toleransi kan sebelumnya kalau mereka harus mengirimkan _soft copy file_nya ke _email_ kita paling lambat kemarin. Tapi Bapak Daiki ini selain lupa mengirimkan _email_, lupa juga membawa _file_nya hari ini. Apa sebaiknya Daiki mengerjakan program kerja tersebut sekarang juga? Hm?", seringai Seijuro terlihat jelas sekali di wajah tampannya itu.

"Jangan bercanda, Uro! Bentar lagi kan masuk kel-", daripada melanjutkan pemberontakannya, Daiki sepertinya lebih memilih kabur dari Seijuro, dlihat dari kuda-kudanya yang sudah siap berlari. Tentu saja suasana menjadi sangat panas dan...

"BERHENTI LO IKIII!", teriak Seijuro yang segera berlari menyusul Daiki yang sudah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya di ambang pintu ruang OSIS.

Katsumi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang melihat kelakuan Ketuanya tersebut yang kadang seperti anak kecil, tidak mau permintaannya tidak dituruti dengan segera.

"Baiklah teman-teman semua, saya mewakili Seijuro, menutup rapat pagi ini. Terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian semua.", ujar Katsumi sambil ancang-ancang ingin segera keluar ruangan untuk menyusul Seijuro.

"Katsumi kalau mau mengejar mereka gapapa sekarang aja, nanti aku yang kunci ruangan.", ujar salah satu pengurus OSIS yang lain.

"Oke, makasih ya!", teriak Katsumi sambil berlari keluar ruangan.

**_End of Flashback_**

...Jadi gitu ceritanya, Ai. Aku pusing sendiri jadinya.", ujar Katsumi sambil sekali lagi menghela napas panjang setelah bercerita kepada sahabat sekaligus mantan teman sekelasnya saat kelas 1 itu.

"Ya ampun, Daiki parah banget sih. Di kelas juga gitu tau, sering banget cari gara-gara. Ketua kelasku aja udah males ngurusin dia."

"Iya sih tapi Sei juga begitu, malah ditanggepin."

"Ya udah lah Mi, mending kita ke kelas aja yuk. Mereka juga nanti berhenti sendiri kalau udah bel."

KRIIING KRIIING KRIIING

"Pas banget Ai ngomong gitu langsung bel, yaudah deh yuk."

Mereka pun segera berjalan ke kelas masing-masing. Sementara Seijuro dan Daiki? Ah, jangan harap lari pagi mereka sudah selesai, para pembaca tercinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Daiki kok ga masuk kelas ya? Jangan-jangan masih kejar-kejaran sama Seijuro lagi?_ Batin Aika yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju toilet wanita untuk sekedar cuci tangan dan menghilangkan penat saat di kelas. Pelajaran Matematika memang selalu membuat murid-murid mengalami kebosanan tingkat dewa.

Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan toilet (belum sampai bilik toiletnya), seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Otomatis Aika berusaha memberontak, tetapi tangan kekar berkulit agak gelap itu juga seolah memeluk Aika dari belakang.

"Sorry, Ka. Gue bener-bener butuh bantuan lo sekarang. Jadi tolong jangan teriak.", ujar sang pelaku pembekapan tersebut.

Suara serak basah khas pemuda yang sudah pubertas itu tentu saja sangat Aika kenal, mengingat sudah hampir dua bulan mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua sering sekali adu mulut di kelas.

"DAI-", tangan kekar Daiki pun membekap mulut Aika kembali ketika Aika menoleh .

"Ssstt, nanti ketauan. Gue udah keliling sekolah nih cape banget sumpah.", keluh Daiki sambil memejamkan mata.

_Ngomong-ngomong ini cowok keren juga ya. Eh apaan sih gue. Masih kerenan Ryota lah._ Batin Aika sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oi, napa lu, Ka? Deg-degan ya cuma berdua doang sama gue? Mentang-mentang gue cowok paling keren di sekolah ini.", mata yang mulai terbuka dan senyum Daiki yang menggoda tersebut sukses membuat wajah Aika sedikit memerah.

"Cih, kepedean banget lo. Masih kerenan Ryota lah.", bantah Aika sambil membuang muka dan melepas pelukan Daiki yang melemah karena...

"Ryota? Ryota Kise? Lo suka sama Ota? Pppfft..", sekuat tenaga Daiki memegang perutnya guna menahan tawa.

Wajah manis Aika makin memerah. "Ke.. Kenapa emangnya kalau gue suka sama Ryota? Kan dia emang keren, toh fansnya juga banyak kan.", tanya Aika sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

_Manis juga ini cewek. Eh? Apaan sih gue._ Batin Daiki sekilas.

"Oh jangan-jangan lo anggota PFRUU ya? Tsk, klub _illegal_ itu hampir dibubarin kan pas Uro kepilih jadi Ketua OSIS? Tapi gara-gara-.."

"Iya gara-gara Ketua OSIS kita tercinta juga punya AGGA, ga jadi deh. Dasar. Ngomong-ngomong apa tuh 'Uro' sama 'Ota'?"

"Panggilan buat Seijuro sama Ryota, jadi dulu pas SMP gue punya geng 6 orang, bareng dia sama Ota juga. Panggilan kita diambil dari 3 huruf terakhir nama depan masing-masing."

"Geng motor? Oh, pantesan lo juga dipanggil 'Iki' sama Seijuro pas dia ngejar lo."

"Mbahmu! Geng sepeda, yakali! Geng aja biasa temen deket pas di klub basket SMP."

"Berarti dulu Ryota sama Seijuro tim basket juga? Wah keren banget! Tapi kok mereka ga masuk klub basket lagi?", tanya Aika kagum dan menebarkan aura _blink-blink_ yang menyilaukan mata Daiki seketika.

"Ga usah lebay dah. Sebenernya sih kita tiap _weekend_ masih sering main basket bareng. Kalau Ota sekarang sibuk sama kerjaannya jadi model kan. Uro sih ya liat aja sendiri, jadi ketua OSIS begitu? Dia juga mau fokus belajar aja katanya, ga jauh beda sama alesan Aro yang cita-citanya mau banget jadi dokter.."

"Aro? Siapa lagi tuh?"

"Shintaro. Ketua kelas kita."

"He? Serius dulu kalian satu geng? Kok kayanya ga deket?"

"Sama dia sih masih mending bisa diajak ngobrol, kalau sama Ushi susah banget deketnya, paling nyambung kalau lagi ngomongin makanan, itu juga yang gue tau doang haha..", ujar Daiki sambil tertawa hambar.

"Panggilan kalian aneh-aneh ya, Iki, Uro, Ota, Aro, Usi.. kaya nama cewek?"

"Ushi..."

"Oh iya, Ushi. Kok dia 4 huruf? Emang nama aslinya?"

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Siswa tertinggi di sekolah kita?! Sumpeh lo? Anggota Klub Basket juga kan?"

"Iyee, kita berenam kebetulan janjian masuk SMA yang sama lagi. Dih? Kok gue jadi cerita masa lalu gini sih.", gerutu Daiki sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Lah lu juga yang ngomong, gue mah cuma nanya.", jawab Aika _sweatdrop_.

"Pokoknya gara-gara itu, gue tau Uro ga bakal nyerah buat ngejar walaupun bel masuk udah bunyi."

"Eh?! Jadi kalian belum masuk-masuk kelas? Gila banget!"

"Iya nih ah parah, Uro sih enak mau masuk atau ga nilai pelajarannya pasti bagus, lah gue?"

"Lo juga mau masuk atau ga sih kayanya ga ngaruh sama nilai lo, pppffftttt-"

PLETAK.

"Aw, sakit Daikiiii!", gerutu Aika sambil mengusap kepalanya setelah mendapat jitakan kecil dari Daiki.

"Udah lo jangan berisik, sekarang bantuin gue, jangan banyak omong."

"Dih, lo juga yang banyak omong daritadi. Bantuin apa sih?"

"Sms temen lo siapa pun itu yang di kelas 2-A, tanya kalau Uro udah masuk kelas belum? Biasanya dia bakal nyerah kalau ada jadwal pelajaran favoritnya, setau gue Fisika pelajaran kedua setelah Bahasa Inggris kalau kelas 2-A. Gue lupa bawa HP soalnya."

"Iya ini gue lagi sms-in kok. Kok lo hapal jadwal pelajaran kelas 2-A?"

"Eh? Hmm kenapa ya? Uhh, udah lah. Dibales ga sama temen lo?"

"Belum nih, Tsumi tuh jarang buka HP kalau lagi pelajaran begini."

"Tsumi?"

"Iya, Katsumi sekretaris OSIS itu loh, ah! Katanya baru aja masuk kelas. Bareng guru Fisika. Ya udah yuk keluar dari sini, sebelum lo ketauan sama cewek-cewek lain. Eh tapi tumben ga ada yang ke sini, padahal kan udah pergantian pelajaran.", ujar Aika keheranan.

"Hhh, lo itu bodoh atau apa sih?"

"Apaan si-"

"Kan di pintu toilet gue pasang tanda 'sedang dibersihkan', makanya tadi gue panik lo masuk!"

"Seriusan? Tehee, gue ga liat, Ki.", ujar Aika sambil nyengir basi.

"Tck, ya udah lo coba periksa keadaan luar gih. Kalau aman, kita langsung cabut."

"Iya, iya.", percakapan mereka pun terhenti bersamaan dengan langkah kaki Aika yang berjalan keluar toilet.

"Iki! Aman!"

"Napa lo jadi manggil gue gitu juga?", tanya Daiki sambil mengangkat satu alisnya dan berjalan keluar dari toilet. Bersyukur lah koridor sangat sepi sekali dan tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

"Masalah? Itu kan emang nama lo.", jawab Aika agak ketus.

"Yee, lu siapa jadi sok deket gitu? Hm?", tanya Daiki lagi sambil senyum-senyum licik.

"Bukan siapa-siapa.", jawab Aika tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ngambek. Daiki hanya siul-siul nista.

Sebelum akhirnya Aika bergegas menuju kelas mereka, Daiki mencegahnya dengan menggenggam lengan kiri Aika.

"Napa? Lo ga mau masuk kelas?", tanya Aika sinis, masih ngambek ceritanya.

"Hm, lagipula udah telat, nanti aja abis makan siang. Ikut gue aja.", masih dengan tangan Daiki yang menggenggam lengan Aika.

"Eh? Ke mana?"

"Ke gym, tangan gue jadi gatel mau main basket."

"Oh, ya udah deh. Tapi bisa tolong lepasin tangan gue? Gue ga enak nih kalau Ota ngeliat. Hoho", ujar Aika sambil menyeringai tipis. Segera Daiki melepaskan genggamannya.

"Cih, Ota, Ota! Jangan sok akrab! Pede amat, kaya dia mau aja sama lu."

"Yee, berisik! Cepetan jalannya, takut tiba-tiba ketemu guru."

"Iya, Ika.", jawab Daiki pelan. _Loh? Ngomong apa gue barusan?_

"Barusan lo ngomong apa?", tanya Aika sambil menoleh sebentar.

"Bukan apa-apa.", jawab Daiki.

Sadar atau tidak, sambil berjalan dalam diam menuju gym, mereka berdua sama-sama berpikir satu hal.

_Kenapa gue agak deg-degan ya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pojok sekilas perkenalan pemain..**

Aika Yamada.

Supel, manis, pintar, sayangnya hobi bawa toa kemana-mana. Remaja yang baru saja naik ke kelas 2 SMA ini memang kadang sulit mengontrol volume suaranya. Tapi bakatnya yang diasah sedari kecil membuat dirinya sulit dipercaya kalau aslinya hobi bawa salon yang biasanya disewa di acara pernikahan untuk dangdutan.

Sejak umur 5 tahun, saat orang tuanya mulai mengenal parabola langganan, akhirnya mereka memasang ind*vision demi dianggap sebagai keluarga gaul. Selain itu, niatnya juga agar sang buah hati menonton channel luar negeri dan tidak terpengaruh oleh alaynya pertelevisian negeri kita tercinta. Nyatanya kealayan seorang anak bukan diukur dari pengaruh televisi saja, tapi dilihat dari teman-teman bergaulnya juga.

Selama kurang lebih setahun menonton sebuah program yang bertemakan pertunjukkan balerina, Aika pun dengan polosnya mengajukan diri kepada sang mama tercinta untuk ikut les balerina. Awalnya mamanya mengira putri satu-satunya itu sedang sakit panas, tapi akhirnya terjadi adu mulut karena Aika tidak terima diremehkan. Awal masuk ke Sekolah Dasar pun menjadi awal Aika terlibat dalam dunia perbaletan.

Akhirnya Aika tumbuh menjadi gadis manis berbakat jika sedang di atas panggung dengan pertunjukkannya yang selalu mengesankan setiap penonton.

Sayang... Reputasinya di sekolah kurang begitu tinggi, mengingat dia hanya salah satu pengurus klub _illegal_ bernama _Persatuan Fans Ryota Unyu-Unyu_ (PFRUU) dan tidak ikut klub resmi dari sekolah. Maklum, katanya sih sudah sibuk latihan balet. Kalau PFRUU kan mengadakan _event_ hanya ketika Ryota juga mengadakan _meet n greet, _itu pun tidak sering-sering banget. Jadi dia anggota openg (organisasi pengangguran) deh di sekolah..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TEHEEE! Akhirnya saya datang dengan FF multichap bergenre romance basi, berdasarkan permintaan Det-chan, teman seperjuangan saya yang sebentar lagi tidak sekelas hiksss**

**Ga usah banyak omong, langsung saja _special thanks_ untuk Vin-chan yang mau jadi pembaca pertama sekaligus editor FF gaje ini dan temen se-geng basis jabodetabek yang saya masukkan jadi OC di FF ini. Maaf kalau saya jodohkan dengan pacar-pacar dua dimensi saya. Khukhukhu.**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca tercinta, maafkan saya kalau mata kalian jadi iritasi setelah membaca ini. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! (;**


End file.
